Loyalty makes Family
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a Fairy Tail wizard, a hero of adventures, and the "weakling" of Fairy Tail. Her friends abandon her, but new ones raise her up. She is "weak", but she gains powers of ancient origins. A new evil sees her as its only threat, and she will face it down. Family is built on loyalty and her family abandoned her. Her new family is the ones who stand with her, old or new.
1. An origin and a betrayal

**IT HAS BEGUN!**

**Hello all**

**This is Lord Revan Flame and I am back on the Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**So I published a story some time ago**

**It's called Team Apex, pretty cool story until I lost interest**

**So that time is over**

**And this time has begun**

**This is my brand new story**

**Back then, I made a lot of promises**

**Promises of people seeing their OCs in this story**

**I nearly broke those promises**

**However, I am fixing that**

**A lot of OCs will be redefined, remade**

**A lot will be abandoned**

**I'm sorry to all of you who will be left behind, but my sins will stay my own feet and I too shall be left behind**

**In recent times, I have seen depression and doubt grip my heart**

**Almost like I'm turning emo**

**Bleh**

**I see cutting yourself and rebellious nature to be insults**

**Such vile and disgusting ways to me**

**Sorry to all of you who see this**

**But I ask of you, look up into the cosmos and see a light**

**Go watch Rocky, that'll inspire you some**

**So, anyways**

**I've built up my cast and maybe, perhaps one day I may ask for more**

**But for now I am contempt with this story**

**Now, I give you the new story**

**So**

**Without further ado**

**Let it begin!**

* * *

Eons ago, long before the dark wizard Zeref began his reign of evil, before the fleeting of dragons, before the founding of Fairy Tail, farther than even the Dragon Civil War, there was a prophecy. Countless ages into the past, a man attempted to rise up and take the world for his own. Men and dragons and demons were all persecuted by him, all non-magical beings were filth to be cleansed. The magical creatures that defended them were unworthy of setting foot on the new world he would forge.

It was through the power of a few that he fell, but he did not die. His soul, forever trapped within its body, buried deep in a tomb hidden under rock and metal and bone and time. The stories of the war were forgotten as is all things in the world of Earthland, but some stories remain such as the story of Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, Celestial Mage, and a her of humble beginnings.

* * *

X767

The cries of a newborn child rang out through the building as Layla Heartfilia held her child in her arms.

"She's beautiful," Jude Heartfilia murmured as tears ran down his face.

The parents smiled at seeing their newborn daughter wriggling in her mother's arms. Eyes shut as she cried, but they simply watched in joy, knowing this was normal. As time passed, Jude left his wife to allow her rest from the exhaustion of child birth.

A noise attracted Layla's consciousness and she awoke, her eyes centering on a man donned in robes. A hood covered his face, shadowing all except his mouth.

"Who are you?" she gasped and he stepped forward, slowly walking with weary steps.

He swayed from left to right, or at least his robes did as he continued moving.

"Did the dragons send you?" she questioned, holding her child close to her.

He shook his head, answering her as his hand moved up. She felt fear, but not terror as his digits closed on her daughter's head.

"She is young," he spoke, whispering in a quiet, weary voice, "only birthed, but her power is strong."

"Power?"

"A wizard, like you, Layla Heartfilia," the mysterious stranger stated and pulled his fingers off the child's head. "She shall befriend the spirits she calls and with them she shall conquer evil. I sense it, I sense it all."

He stepped back and she squinted her eyes, trying to see into his concealed face. He allowed her that privilege and she gasped, seeing eyes like galaxies. Stars and nebulas, star systems and celestial bodies, and so much more of the cosmos swirled in his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I am an elder," he rasped and she then saw the wrinkles and weariness he wore, the grey strands of hair that hung around his face, "I have existed for so long, born in the time of Zerif and raised up in the war of dragons and man, now I stand here, ready to face my end."

"Why have you come here?"

"To tell you of what I have seen," he stated and waved his hand, spraying glowing dust into the air.

It was like a cloud of stars, or stardust that hovered in the air. They swirled about and took the form of an older Lucy Heartfilia, a confident smile on her face as she held up her outstretched arms. Markings covered her arms, the right one covered in smooth, more flux patterns while her right arm was covered in patterns of sharp, almost knife like markings.

"Your daughter will be the light that burns away the shadows, the ancient prophecies foretold her ascendance," he claimed and bowed slightly. "My time is up Mrs. Heartfilia, I must take my leave into the divine beyond."

Layla marveled at the sculpture of stardust before it dissipated into nothing, disappearing as he walked out the door.

"Raise her well."

* * *

Present Day

"Guys!" I yelled in exhilaration as I entered the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Hello Lucy," Mirajane greeted with her signature smile and I flashed a smile at her with a wave.

"Why hello Lucy, what's the problem?" Erza asked after swallowing the piece of strawberry cake she had been feasting on.

"Well I'm running out of jewels," I said, blushing in embarrassment and rubbing the back of my neck. "I was wondering if we could go on another mission?"

"I'd love to go," she replied with a smirk, finishing the bakery good. However, she dropped her satisfied look when she turned her head towards the rest of the team. "I, however, don't know about the other two."

She looked at Natsu and Gray who were butting heads again. Natsu in his signature vest and scarf with his forehead pressing against Gray's who was, of course, stripped down to his boxers.

"What's the matter dragon breath, scared of some ice?" Gray gloated to Natsu who glared back with an eager smile.

"Nah ice queen, just thought you could use some heat," he said and they continued glaring at each other before Erza coughed.

They immediately put their arms around each other and started pretending to be friends, per usual.

"That's more like it," she remarked with satisfaction and looked over at me.

I just stared at the two rivals for a moment before holding up the job offer.

"So anyway, this job wants us to clear a town of some evil monsters," I said and they looked at each other with curiosity.

"Sure," the two said, but glared at each other for speaking in sync.

* * *

One week later I was getting out of a hospital bed. It had taken us one whole week to finish the job and I had gotten beat up, hard. I managed to make it out of the hospital and by then the pain had subsided. I walked all the way back to my apartment at Fairy Hills and got cleaned up. Dressed in my regular clothes, I made my way back to the guild, a smile on my face.

"Hope we didn't get to much money deducted for town repairs," I thought as I pushed open the massive doors.

It was nice remembering how we used the money from the Grand Magic Games to buy back the place. The giant metal gates and stone brick walls and towers. The bell at the top and the banners showing the guild mark. I walked through the threshold and everyone gave me a greeting before looking back at what they were doing.

"Hi Lucy," Lisanna called and I waved to her.

I kept walking towards the Team Natsu table, but stopped when I heard them talking.

"Man, Lucy was kinda a third wheel on that mission," Natsu spoke with boredom, just staring at the ceiling like he didn't care.

I squinted my eyes, feeling a bit of pain at hearing him talk down on me.

"Natsu there are three of us, she'd be the fourth wheel," Gray corrected and I felt a bit of happiness, but he dashed it away, "but he's right, she was kind of an extra weight."

I listened in disbelief, they can't be talking about me like that, can they?

"I don't know, I like her, but she seems to be dragging us down a bit," Erza said as she ate her cake, not giving any hint of remorse about the words she said about me and I felt my heart break.

That's when Happy noticed me, but I guess he didn't understand how I was feeling.

"Lucy!" he yelled and landed on my shoulder "Lucy, what's wrong, why're you crying?"

I hadn't noticed the tears dripping down from my eyes to my chin. Quickly rubbing a sleeve over them, I wiped the salty tears and kept walking.

"Hey Lucy, we were just talking about you," Natsu said with a smile, probably still a laid back jerk.

"Yeah, I heard," I stated as the tears came back and continued to slide down my face. "Do you really think I'm worthless?"

"Yeah, kinda, actually yeah," Gray responded, I guess he was starting to feel some guilt. "I mean, you've been dragging us down for a while now."

"I thought we were a team," I asked and he shrugged with a guilt ridden face.

"We were actually thinking on asking Lisanna to join, she is an S-Class wizard after all," Erza said and fate probably hated me because Lisanna came over at that very moment.

"You guys talking about me?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Yes, we were actually inquiring on the matter of your joining Team Natsu," Erza explained, leaving the part out about them dropping me.

"That'd be great," she cheered with joy. "I'd get to go with all of you on jobs!"

"Not all of us," I muttered silently in regret, but she heard me.

"What do you mean, Lucy?"

"We're going to replace her with you!" Natsu spoke up without guilt, all happy like, but Lisanna had a look of horror on her face.

"What- but Natsu she's your friend... isn't she?" Lisanna asked, her eyes wide as she stepped back a bit.

"Yeah, but she's weak and she's been dragging us down for a while now," he simply stated and I grit my teeth, now angry he was just ignoring my feelings. "So do you want to join us on our next job? We're going to go take an S-Class job!"

"No," Lisanna whispered, but raised her voice when they perked up in confusion. "No! I can't replace a friend."

She walked away and I felt some happiness in my heart, but then I saw everyone else's expression. They were angry, furious.

"Lucy, leave," Erza stated, silent anger in her voice.

"What?" I asked, surprised at her tone of voice.

"You just made Lisanna leave!" Natsu shouted in anger. "Just because she's going to replace you doesn't mean you have to drive her away!"

I turned around, tears flowing like waterfalls as they glared at me. Erza kept a not so stoic appearance with grit teeth and an expression of silent anger. Gray stared at the table, not wanting to look at me or Lisanna, but I saw his clenched fists. Natsu was really angry that his childhood friend was gone, his probably childhood crush. I simply shook my head and walked towards Master Makarov's office.

I felt the glares burning into the back of my head, but when I closed the door to the office, it was gone. What I found was completely what I was expecting, the Master looking a magazine with a female wizard in a bikini. He noticed me and fell off his desk, hiding the magazine under it.

"I wasn't doing what ever you saw!" he stated with a worried voice and with a forced smile.

"Master," I spoke with a cracked voice and he looked at me in confusion.

"What's wrong, child?"

"The others, th-they called me we-weak... and worthless..."

I spoke in a stammering voice, cracking a bit and with tears still streaming down my cheeks. I was staring at the ground, clenching my hands and gritting my teeth. The pain was unbearable, just like when I ran from home.

"Now, I'm sure you misheard them," he tried reassuring, but I knew it wasn't some illusion or prank.

"No, I asked them myself for their opinions... They all agreed, I'm weak to them," I spoke through grit teeth, my breathing ragged.

With that, I started sobbing, sinking to my knees with hands on the sides of my face.

"Lucy, stop crying," Master Makarov softly spoke, trying to heal my broken soul. "Your a strong woman, don't let them tell you otherwise."

"But-"

"No buts Lucy," he said and stood tall, like he was dwarfing me even though he was still in his small size. "Let me tell you something, and listen closely."

I nodded as he stared me down, holding his air of authority with this strong atmosphere of pride.

"The world we live in is not one of sunshine and rainbows, it is not one of purely peace. Where there is light, the darkness will linger around it, waiting to strike out at you. It will not care how strong you are, I will not care how strong you are. If you allow it, darkness will beat you down to your knees and keep you there forever," he stated, arms crossed and a mouth holding a frown. "Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gildarts, and even I will not hit as hard as life shall, but it isn't about how much stronger you will hit back."

He grasped my hands and pulled me up, making me stand on my own to feet. Even if I looked down on him, he was still taller than me, just radiating the power of command.

"It is about how hard you can take the punishment and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. That is the mark of a powerful being! Now, if you know how strong you are, then go out and get what you're worth. However, you must be willing to take the punishment, and not resort to pointing fingers saying you are not where you want to be because of him, or her, or anybody! Cowards do that and that is not you! You are Lucy Heartfilia, a strong young woman and a Celestial mage of Fairy Tail!"

I nodded, a smile on my face now as I gripped my Celestial Keys. I got ready to leave when I decided on something.

"Master?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Could I be allowed to take a vacation for a while?"

"Yes, of course, but might I ask, why?"

"If I want to get stronger, I need to train."

"Then I suggest taking a long job," he spoke and pulled out a slip of paper. "In fact, one such job appeared this morning. A village near the capital requires aid with tremors coming form a lone mountain in the region."

I tilted my head in curiosity and he continued reading the paper.

"If I am correct, the reward will pay your rent for some time as well as give you a journey to train and contemplate on."

I thought about it, and then I smiled, nodding in acceptance. He smiled back and pulled out a stamp, giving me permission to do the job.

"Don't worry Master," I assured him as I opened the door to leave, "I'll come back, I promise."

He looked at me and nodded, then took out a mug of beer and started drowning his sorrows in alcohol. I left and began my new journey to fine my strength.

"Why would they do this to me," I thought as I walked towards my apartment.

I packed my things and told the landlord that I'd be gone for a while so when I get back if I could pay the whole debt off then. He agreed and I left Magnolia, wandering into the open world to do a job.

* * *

**Done**

**Well, I hope you guys liked that**

**If you know where Makarov's speech came from**

**Well then, I salute you sirs and ma'ams**

**I salute you all**

**Now, Lucy is out in the big world, getting ready to do a long job**

**She will meet new friends, new companions**

**She will make enemies**

**And she will gain power beyond the normal realm of magic**

**Team Natsu will regret that**

**So**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Sincerely,  
Lord Revan Flame**


	2. Elemental Wizard

**Welcome back guys**

**Chapter 2**

**So I hope you guys like this story so far**

**I got some pretty positive reviews**

**Now there isn't much to say about this**

**Not really, but I do have some things**

**Such as OCs coming from my old story and if I will take any OCs**

**First off, only a few will return from my old story, most shall be left behind, unfortunately**

**Second of all, I will probably not ask for OCs because I will get a boat load of them and I hate to use to many  
(Learned that lesson last time)**

**Anyways, Lucy is on her way to the lone mountain near a village to stop earthquakes**

**She'll meet friend and people along the way**

**Some'll join her**

**Most'll help out and say goodbye**

**And this story will be awesome**

**So let's begin**

* * *

The moment I set foot outside of Magnolia, however, I met a blue cat face.

"Lucy!" Happy cheered and I stumbled back in shock.

"Happy!" I cried out in shock and he hugged me.

"Gosh, you're big," he murmured into my shirt as his little arms tried to encompass my waist.

"You stupid cat!"

"Sorry, Lushy," he apologized and flew up to be at my head height. "Where are you going?"

"On a job," I answered and he tilted his head.

"But you always go on jobs with us."

"Not anymore," I spoke, my eyes going cold and I could tell he remembered what Natsu and everyone did.

"But, but- You can't leave!" he shouted and ran into me again, hugging me tightly. "You can't leave us!"

"I'm not leaving, Happy. I'm just going on a long job," I explained and he stopped wailing and looked up at me with big watery eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I just need some time off and alone so Master gave me a pretty easy job that'll give me time to think," I continued explaining and he nodded with a wondering face.

"So... can I come too?"

"Wait, what?"

"I wanna go on the job with you too!"

"Happy, no offense, but I need time alone."

"But what if you get in trouble? What if your magic runs out?" he asked and I thought on that.

He was right, I could need some help and if my magic ran out when I was fighting something or got hurt, then I'd need someone help. Plus, I didn't want to be gone_ to_ long and he'd get us there a bit faster.

"Alright, Happy, but you have to promise me you won't whine," I bargained, knowing how childish he got.

He nodded with a big grin and landed on my shoulder.

"Let's go!" he shouted, pointing a finger a head like a guide.

I let out a chuckle and continued onwards towards the train station to catch a train towards the nearest station near the village.

* * *

"Alright, which way now?" Happy asked as we stepped outside of the town of Elad.

"Well, there's a map on the back of the job request," I said and started turning it around to find which way to go.

After seeing the map's compass, finding which was north, I started making my way towards the village. We rented a magic mobile and soon we were on the road, going towards the village. The first part of the trip had us going through a forest, driving past tons of oak trees and lots of brush. The road was dirt and the sides were covered in the shadow of the foliage.

Luckily, there was no bandits or monsters in that part of the journey and so we kept going until we came to these rolling green hills. It was beautiful as we drove on the dirt road, going past the occasional patch of trees and large rocks dotting the place. I saw streams and small rivers flowing across the place, trickling down stones and into more parts of streams and rivers.

Later on, we decided to stop at a nice little town full of these houses that weren't built on the hills, but literally built in them. The whole town was spread out, but it had this center with a market and inn. People came and went, buying food and stuff or selling it. We bought ourselves dinner and spent the night at one of the inns. The beds were soft and the blankets were warm.

Happy liked sitting in a bundle of blankets, just curling up in them next to me while I got in my sleepwear and got under the covers. I dare say it was the best night ever, best bed I ever slept in.

However, late at night, the most unexpected thing happened. I was asleep, quietly snoring while Happy purred in his sleep. While we did that, there was a loud crash, apparently, and I woke up. Straightening up, I looked out the window in the hill to see fire spreading. The grass may have been green, but it wasn't wet.

I rushed outside, Celestial Spirit Keys in hand as I summoned the only person, unfortunately, who could deal with this situation.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer!"

Aquarius appeared out of the river I sat by, a rush of water coming out from where she appeared.

"Hm, this is actual pleasant," she remarked, sitting in the calm water. "Better than sewers or dirty ponds."

"Aquarius! I need you to put out the-"

"Now I'm going to stop you there!" she stated and I froze, standing a pose with my finger pointed at the raging fire. "Why should I help-"

"There's a fire burning and people in trouble!"

She stared at me before blowing a strand of azure hair out of her face before pulling back her urn. In a loud roar, she thrust it forward and a column of water came out. The fire was doused and I smiled, but a good blob of it doused me.

Aquarius chuckled as I seethed in annoyance and anger, but it disappeared when curiosity took over. A girl stood where the fire had been, now doused in water herself, but she wasn't injured or jarred. The shadows covered her and didn't let me see her appearance, that was until a bunch of people ran up with torches. They were all dressed in these strange robes with armor while the girl was... whoa.

She was at least 18-years-old from what I could tell, being the average height for that age. Her hair was in loose curls and was glowing a faint luminous blue as it churned like water. The irises in her eyes were a light brown that faded into this light blue color, something I've never seen before. Her skin was like a mix of porcelain and light tan, just a bit palish under fair.

She had on a silver two piece that kinda reminded me of lingerie, won't deny that it caught my eye. She had a silver bracer on either forearm with blue detailing. A translucent blue towel thing, a sarong was wrapped around her bottom half, stopping mid thigh. She was barefoot, but around her left ankle was a blue anklet, with a fish, aquarius zodiac sign, and several anchor charms.

"Stay away!" she screeched and twirled, lashing out with this ring of water that pushed the men away.

As they got up, well some of them did, she suddenly changed. A glow enveloped her and in a bright flash she changed, like Erza did when she used her requip magic. Her hair transformed and became a braid, draped over her right shoulder in the color of stone brown. A multicolored flower crown sat on top of her head, and a brown fur corset covered her torso, eh, pushing up her already generous chest rather prominently. She had on a brown leather miniskirt now and her feet plus legs were clad in sandals with many straps, caligae I'm pretty sure. Flower tattoos covered her arms and legs in intricate patterns of black.

With a thrust of her arm, she smashed a fist into the ground. Pillars of stone or metal shot out of the ground and struck the men. A few more fell and a few more stood up, now brandishing bladed or blunt weapons. They charged, the blades glowing with different colors for each. When one guy hit, but missed as she dodged, the ground caught fire since the blade glowed red. Another's blade was glowing green and when he hit, a snare of vines wrapped around a piece of rubble.

"Aquarius!" I shouted and no surprise, she was gone. "Oh come o- argh, Open! Gate of the Maiden!"

Virgo shot out of the ground, chains rattling as they flew around from the shackles she wore.

"Greetings, princess."

"Hi Virgo, uh, I need your help to take out those thugs," I said and pointed at the guys fighting the changing girl.

She nodded and leaped up, then down into the ground like a drill. Holes appeared underneath the girl's assailants and they fell. I smiled and ran over just as the last guy went down the hole, Virgo appearing next to me when I stopped. The girl put up her fists at me, but I raised my hands, Virgo following in a comedic look.

"Whoa! I don't want to hurt you!" I shouted and she narrowed her eyes, obviously not trusting me.

"How do I know it's not a trick?"

"Virgo, go back to the Spirit World," I ordered and the pink Celestial Spirit flashed gold before disappearing. "There, I sent my Celestial Spirit back to her home. Will you trust me now?"

"I've met a lot of people, most of them attack me," she stated, making a sharp, jagged pillar of iron jut out of the ground, stopping near my throat. After I stopped stumbling back, I looked her in the eyes and she continued. "Those that didn't did it later, all of their little stories just lies."

"Well, is there a way to, uh, get your trust?" I asked cautiously, tilting my head forward.

She eyed me and pointed at my pouch of Celestial Spirit Keys.

"Give me those."

"What! But those are my-"

"You want my trust?" she asked and I nodded. "Then give 'em up."

I conceded and threw her the keys, feeling defeated, but I needed to know why there was fight and who she was.

"Hm... how much Jewels you got?"

"Um, enough to get by... you want them, don't you?"

She gestured with her fingers to give me the money and I also conceded, tossing her my wallet. She smiled and looked at me again before pointing at me just in general.

"The top comes off," she stated and my face went red, already knowing where this was going.

"Wh-what?"

"Your shirt, take it off."

"But-"

"Trust?"

"F-fine," I conceded for the third time and reached for my hem, but her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Oh, whoa whoa whoa! I didn't think you'd actually try," she said and made me lower my hands. "Okay, either you're really committed or actually trustworthy. Either way, I don't swing that way."

"Um, okay," I spoke and just then, Happy decided to show up.

"Hey Lucy! Wait, why is everything burnt?"

The girl turned around as we all observed the ash and blackened remains of some market stalls. Smoke rose into the air as the people came out to see.

"Um, we should leave, Happy," I said and started stepping back, but the girl ran up to me.

"Who are you?" she asked, her face up in mine.

"Uh, Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail wizard," I introduced and she tilted her head.

"Fairy Tail? That's a magic guild right?" she asked and I nodded making her look around. "Where are you going?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked and she started twiddling her fingers.

"Well..." she trailed off and murmured something I couldn't hear so I asked again.

"What?"

"Can I go with you?" she squeaked, her face red out of embarrassment.

"W-why?"

"Because I got nowhere else to go," she answered, waving a hand in the direction of the burned down market. "This is what happens when I wonder, all those people find me."

"But, wait, how is that going to get better?"

"I go back to a guild, I become a legitimate person, and then they can't hurt me because I'm in a guild!" she explained and I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I don't think it works that way."

"Whatever, lady. Just tell me where you're going!"

"A mountain near a village a bit of a ways off," I replied and she nodded feverishly.

"Can I please go! Please!" she pleaded, all that gung-ho nature gone and replaced with this childish one.

"Alright," I said, stretching the word hesitantly, "we have all are stuff in a magic mobile so I guess you just need to get your stuff and-"

She was gone, running around to where my thumb had been pointing towards. When we got to the vehicle, she all jittery, hopping up and down on a seat inside. I let Happy in and decided she wouldn't be much trouble so I drove off, hopefully leaving without being noticed and getting a fine sent to me.

* * *

A couple days passed and we camped out at some places, star gazing and sleeping in sleeping on blankets and stuff. I contemplated on life, thinking about the events at Fairy Tail, getting kicked off by Team Natsu, and just being forgotten. Happy was with me though and that cheered things up, then the girl... well she was odd.

For a girl about to be a young woman, she had the maturity of a young teenager. She was all joyful, but in the jittery, full of energy kind of way. She bounced around all the time when we saw new things to her, but the rest of it she was quiet and just studied her surroundings for any of those thugs that attacked her.

Apparently, her name was Grace Phidel, a powerful magic user with this magic called Elemental Magic. It was pretty strong, I admit, but it wasn't overly, world decimating strong. I saw how she used the water like Juvia, but not as powerfully, I mean she could turn into water, but it wasn't like Juvia's where she was an unstoppable force like a tidal wave. She had the earth powers like Jura, but they weren't as strong as his earth magic. I'm guessing there was a story behind her powers, I could tell by that pain she had when explaining everything.

Anyways, I let her off the questioning and let her ask me about Fairy Tail. I told her everything and she enjoyed it, laughing and giggling at hearing about my antics with Team Natsu, but when I got to my betrayal... she was just angry, furious. Literally, she got up and went into her earth form, as she called it, making boulders around us float up and circle her.

Eventually, we did arrive at the village and here we found a lot of people. They were either living in poverty or had the nice little houses with a bit to get by. Then, there was the house where villager's leader lived. It was just this big, extravagant place that was so out of place, it made me angry. The moment the snotty village leader was just so big headed, like that Everlue creep from my first job at Fairy Tail.

"So, these tremors," I said, cutting him off as he ranted on about his 'success' at leading the villagers.

"Oh, yes, those deadly earthquakes. Already, my paintings and collections have nearly fallen off their shelves. I've already had one vase repaired, but I will not have another!"

I grit my teeth, narrowing my eyes on him in anger.

"What about the village?"

"What? Oh, yes. The market has an enormous crack going through it and I've heard about some poor folks falling into other ones."

He waved that off like it was nothing! The nerve of this, this... Argh!

"So, you just want me to stop the earthquakes?" I asked and he nodded.

That's all I needed to hear and got up to leave. I slammed the door, smiling as I heard him scream as something fell off of a shelf. I got on the driver's seat of the magic mobile next to Grace who had her head resting back against the carriage portion.

"So how'd it go?" she asked and I growled in anger.

"He's a big, fat jerk, literally," I said and started up the car. "The drive to the mountain's pretty short. We should get there before lunch."

She nodded and Happy smiled as he landed in between us.

"Yeah! Let's get a move on team!" he yelled like he was me with Team Natsu.

I laughed and so did Grace as we started driving, going an easier pace than the one Erza did. We drove around this large lake, watching the water glint in the sunlight like it was made of crystals or something. The grass was green and the trees swayed in the cool breeze, not to fast or not to slow, the perfect wind. Our eyes were lain on a mountain stretching high up, large with peaks capped with snow. It was colored a light black, like charcoal, but mixed with stone grey.

We found, however, the strangest thing at the front of it. A stone entrance was already there, this giant gateway, er- more of a wall with rubble that probably was covering the actual entrance. It was these massive ramparts that stood tall with ripped up and burnt banners plus made with the most intricate design ever. The obvious thing to me was that these walls weren't built for show, but more for war, like to fend off invaders.

"Whoa," Grace breathed in awe next to me, marveling in its beauty.

I couldn't deny the beauty myself, staring at the large stone walls colored a grayish black and tinted with a slight green hue. To get into the mountain, Grace moved the stones with her magic and we just strolled in. I guess it was fate or something because the moment we set foot inside of the mountain built fortress, the whole place shook. Massive boulders and stalactites fell fell from the ceiling, crashing below us as we walked on a wide, but long walkway made of the same stone.

"Whoa!" we screamed, this time not in awe, but in terror.

"That was shaky!" Happy yelled as he grabbed me, using his Aero magic to keep me steady as Grace got a good foothold with her own magic.

"That was really shaky," I added and looked down the path.

It had this unique layout, the walkway leading towards a massive area. There were piles of rubble dotting the place and what looked like tattered rugs of velvet on the ground, but it was all faded and covered in a thick layer of dust. A stone staircase went up to the wall where the walls and ramparts were, making a second level. There was a balcony overlooked a large staircase winding down towards... somewhere. We walked over, cautiously, towards the other end of the area and our eyes went wide at seeing what was below.

Seas of golden... everything stretched on and on! Most of it was gold coins, but the rest and absolute rest was made of golden artifacts, all of it making the dark place glow with an astonishing, dim yellow tint. I looked up to see a massive stalactite with gold seams swirling around it, glowing slightly with a symbol embedded in it. It was a star, swords inside of it all pointed out towards the five points of the star.

"Can you find the source of the earthquakes with your magic?" I asked my new friend, turning to look at Grace and she nodded, putting her hand on the ground.

A quick quake rattled us again as we waited and she flicked open her eyes, nodding.

"That way," she said, pointing outwards across the sea of treasure, "something out there, buried under the gold."

"Let's find it!" Happy shouted and grabbed my shoulders as Grace began to glow.

Now my friend as in a white and silver leotard that pretty much matched the one Mirajane wore in her Halphas form during her Satan Soul magic. Two small angel wings had appeared one her back, delicate and beautiful while her hair floated above her head. A silver band was around her head, with an opal in the very front of it. She had white gloves, and white ballet shoes that were donned on their respective places.

In this new form, which I guess was air, she could fly and together, we made it across the golden sea. I could tell by Happy's red face and bitten lip that he was refraining from whining about me being fat, which I wasn't, and this just made me stifle some laughter.

"We're here," Grace finally said and landed us on a large outcropping in the gold hoard. I assume it was once a building, but now it was flooded with golden treasure.

"It's coming from around here?"

"No, specifically from here," she said and tapped her foot on the stone. "Or, at least from underneath this."

"I'll take a look," Happy volunteered and leaped off the building, reactivating his magic to fly below.

We sat down and waited... and waited... and waited. It was a long wait and an hour later, I had, had Virgo make us a small camp. We sat around a campfire, making smores while waiting. Happy was pretty disappointed when he came back and sat down on the log Virgo had brought.

"I didn't find anything except gold," he said, obviously sad he didn't get the job done.

"Well, let's take a look ourselves," I said and walked towards the ledge, "just fly me down."

"Okay, Luce," he said and obliged, but just like the nagging feeling in the back of my head thought, he started struggling half way down.

"Uh, Lucy?"

"Don't say it!"

"So, what if I said I was about to run out of magic?"

My eyes widened as his wings glowed and poofed out of existence. We plummeted into the ocean of gold and I groaned in pain, feeling the coins dig into my back. Luckily, it was only coins we hit and not some swords sticking out or large chalices or anything else.

"You stupid cat!" I shouted as Grace hopped down, or more of floating in her air form.

"Sorry, Lush-"

He stopped as the gold began moving, flowing down like a waterfall over the rest of the gold. We, all three of us, looked underneath the large building, pillars holding it up to see something moving below. Crimson scales appeared and our eyes widened as a massive eyelid twitch. It was hidden mostly under the gold hoard, but even Happy could tell it was massive. I made a 'shush' motion with my finger, pressing one on my lips before pointing at a pillar to hide behind. A guttural noise came from it, probably let out air from its nostril and it sounded reptilian in nature.

We all followed my plan and watched as the beast shifted some more, gold coins pouring over gold coins, treasure clanking and crashing as diamonds and/or other jewels fell. We looked on the other pillar and saw the golden heap about... a really long ways off. I still remembered seeing Acnologia on Tenrou Island in terror, seeing his size to be at least a good chunk of the island. This thing, whatever it was, was way larger, I could just see by how its barbed tail moved from under the gold and waved a bit before settling back down.

Comparing to Tenrou Island, it could probably encircle half the island and that as only his length. What other sizes did it have besides height? How strong was it? What power did it have? Was I going to survive this? That last one got answered when Happy slipped on some loose gold coins. I managed to grab him, but it was already to late. The creature heard and moved, whatever it was had a serpentine-like neck, raising it up to smash against the stone roof above. It didn't faze as the entire place shook from the impact, stone bits and dust dropping down. A clawed hand burst near us and gripped a stone column, crushing it slightly as it was used to pull itself out of the gold. More of it appeared, large limbs, muscular body, the barbed tail, and... giant leathery wings.

We were standing next to a dragon, a very, very large dragon.

* * *

**Cliffhanger...**

**So, sorry about that**

**Anyways, we'll see the conclusion to this or maybe in two more chapters**

**But on that note**

**Lucy just met a new friend**

**Lucy has Happy on her side**

**And Lucy just found a dragon**

**Hint: It's not a friendly dragon at all**

**Now, let me tell you this**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**And you will have more awesome content to come**

**So with great sincerity**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	3. Dragons

**Hello again!**

**So welcome back all ye readers**

**Chapter 3 is here and we shall see Lucy interact with dragons**

**Yes, dragon(s)**

**So, some stuff to say**

**It's good to see all you guys reading this**

**I'm glad I have some good followers and fans**

**It's always a pleasure to write for you guys**

**Anyways, this isn't some cliche story where she joins friggin' Sabertooth or becomes uber powerful**

**No, this is original and this is going to be amazing**

* * *

The head slithered across the gold, eyes burning like fireballs colored orange with canyon-like pupils eyeing everything. It growled, this guttural growl and we held our breath, watching as we glanced from behind the pillar. It gripped more columns and the entire place shook, the stone pillars probably amplifying its movements so it created the tremors. Claws as white as... well bone cracked the stone and gleamed slightly from the light that bounced off the gold. Its crimson scales only gave off a more petrifying, terror filled atmosphere that we were standing in.

"Well, then," it spoke slowly, drawing each word that seemed to drip with annoyance. We felt a cold hand grip our hearts and we froze, completely terrified at the voice, "I know you are there."

It had a raspy, baritone voice, not exactly like he had a sore throat, but a menacing growl to it. A reptilian undertone let me know that it was a real dragon, speaking in an ancient voice full of power.

Quickly, I had Happy fly us up to the top of the building to escape the dragon. Grace followed in her air form and we waited, but nothing came up here.

"Are we safe?" Happy whispered and then the whole place shook again.

The dragon was here, serpent neck holding a head more reptilian than Acnologia's. It watched us, a scowl on its mouth showing rows of teeth that resembled curved, bone white swords.

"There you are," it said with satisfaction, but moved its head closer, frightening us more. "So tell me, who are you?"

"Uh, um..." I stammered and trailed off as all three of us shook in fear. "I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial mage."

"Celestial?" he spoke in a questioning tone and moved his head back quickly, looking around. "Empyrus!"

Suddenly, another pile of gold farther away burst open like a volcano as a dragon similar to Acnologia awoke, but this one was white instead of black with blue markings colored luminous.

"Why have you awaken me?" a feminine voice came from the dragon. "Wait, humans?"

"Yes, they appear to have entered the mountain," he spoke, looking back at us. "Such bravery is foolish as is such flesh tasty."

He opened his mouth and we stepped back in terror as his chest began to glow, burning orange light appearing from underneath scales and creating a pattern that went up his neck before appearing as a glow coming from the back of his mouth.

"Leave the humans alone, Malgrus," a gruff, ancient voice boomed as another dragon appeared from a mountain of gold.

He was more like this Malgrus dragon, but his scales were black with crimson markings. His underbelly was colored grey while his eyes burned like red suns.

"These humans intrude upon us and you would invite them as guests!" the Malgrus dragon roared, obviously enraged. "I will feast upon them!"

"You will do no such thing," the dragon, Empyrus roared, flying over to land next to the crimson dragon.

Her underbelly was colored golden with eyes that were like the sky, blue, but glowing intensely.

"We swore an oath to aid the humans!"

"You swore an oath," he boomed, his baritone voice sending fear into our hearts. "I was, but a fire drake of the north! The destroyer, the terrible! I razed kingdoms and feasted upon any flesh to come my way!"

"That is why we had you come here!" the darker dragon roared, flying over to land here too.

By now we were on our butts, all the shaking from them landing causing us to fall over.

"We were to sleep here until your brother's return!"

"My brother is unworthy! I am the true fire dragon!" Malgrus roared and breathed a plume of fire into the air.

It was like a giant column of flames that turned into a massive explosion on the roof of the place, burning brightly in plumes of hot smoke and blazing fire.

"Yes and we are the dragons of light and dark, the balance that keeps this world in check!" Empyrus retorted, a clawed hand gripping the crimson one's serpentine neck.

"Leave him be, Empyrus," the dark dragon spoke and turned to me. "Let us know who our guests are."

Their three heads moved over to us and we shook even more out of terror.

"L-like I said to, uh, Malgrus," I started, taking a stronger stance and forcing myself to stop shaking. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Mage from Fairy Tail."

"Celestial Mage? I like her already," the Empyrus dragon spoke, but the other two scoffed.

"G-grace Phidel, elemental wizard," my friend squeaked and the Malgrus dragon moved his serpentine neck, pushing his head closer to us.

"Oh? Elemental, quite a rare magic," he rumbled and moved his head back, "but such power will not save you."

"And what of the feline?" the darker dragon questioned, looking at Happy.

"I-I'm H-Happy," our blue flying cat friend stuttered and the three dragons tilted their heads, well the light and dark one did, the crimson one growled.

"You dare mock us!" Malgrus roared, but the dark dragon clasped a hand on the back of his serpentine neck, pushing him down onto the stone.

"You run my patience thin, Malgrus! Calm your brash nature or else."

"Else what? What else could you do, then combat me, oh mighty Purgas," the crimson dragon roared with laughter and brushed the hand off his serpentine neck. "Now, tell us, oh happy cat. Why are you happy?"

He still drew out his words, making them rumble with ancient power. Happy activated his Aero Magic and flew up above me.

"M-my name is Happy, big dragon person," he spoke and the dragon actually smirked!

"Oh, quite an amusing name," he stated, moving around the stone, around the other dragons.

He was like a predator circling his prey, using his serpentine neck to make him look like a giant snake. The only reason we knew he wouldn't suddenly strike at us was the two dragons on either side of the stone building and the fact that he was a dragon as well.

"So tell us, intruders. Why are you here?"

"W-we're here because the village nearby is having trouble with tremors. We think you guys caused those tremors," I explained and the light and dark dragon looked at each other.

"It is the most likely possibility," the Purgas dragon spoke. "We dragons are massive, strong and mighty, but in our sleep we are restless unless content. Malgrus here has his gold while Empyrus and I... we prefer the free skies and large clearings."

"So... uh, well... um, could you leave?" I squeaked and the three dragon heads looked at each other.

Before either one could speak, Malgrus already struck at us.

"You dare order us to leave the mountain!" he roared, placing a clawed hand on the stone.

Bone white claws as long as spears struck the stone, clattering and digging up bits of stone. His underbelly followed revealing the blood red scales underneath. Lighter, crimson scales covered the rest of his body while going along his spine was this layer of coal black scales that I guess were for more protection. His arms were long, thin with wings attached to them, wait, I thought that was a wyvern.

"Y-you're a wyvern?"

That looked like it just infuriated him more as he roared in rage and breathed a plume of fire, blowing more rocks off the ceiling.

"You mortals are all the same, ignorant!" he growled as he swayed his head from left to right. "A wyvern is but a measly creature while we dragons are superior! The wyverns are no dragons, but they hail from the same homeland that gave us these bodies!"

We shook in pure terror, but he was calmed down by his dragon brother and sister.

"We apologize for Maglrus' rage," Empyrus spoke, her curved snout mouth opening and the lips moving. "He is as hot headed as his brother."

"Oh, that reminds me," Purgas rumbled and lowered his head so he was about the same level as us. "We haven't introduced ourselves, have we?"

These three dragons, white, red, and black all were like I imagined them. Their words were drawn out, using power to make them rumble with a reptilian growl as an undertone.

"I am Empyrus," the white dragon introduced in a polite manner, "Dragon of Light."

"I am Purgas," the black dragon rumbled with satisfaction at speaking his name, "Dragon of Darkness."

"Whoa," all three of us marveled in awe.

"And I am Malgrus the Terrible! The inferno! The Malevolent!" the crimson dragon boomed with pride and arrogance as he bent his head lower, making his long neck turn into a squeezed arch. "I am the Dragon of Fire!"

That statement completely threw off the terror I felt, making me confused.

"Wait, I thought Igneel was the fire dragon?" Happy said in confusion and immediately, Malgrus roared in our faces.

"Do not speak that weakling's name! He is, but a pathetic excuse for a king!"

"But it was him who was crowned and not you, Malgrus," Empyrus spoke, motioning her head at him. "Igneel was always more caring for the humans and more resentful for evil. You would side with our foes if they offered you even the smallest hoard of gold."

"Is it not in our nature to have an allure for treasure?" he growled, moving his head towards Empyrus, baring his sword-like teeth. "Is it not in our blood to be superior!"

"But it is in our mind to suppress such desires," Purgas stated in a roar and we stepped back.

The camp Virgo had made was long gone now and so we just stood on the stone building, just clear of any cover to hide behind if things got hot, pun totally not intended.

"Lucy," Happy whispered to me as the dragons argued, "we should go."

I nodded and we slowly stepped back to the ledge. Before we could jump, however, Malgrus' baritone voice resounded

"Where do you think you're going!" he spoke, his voice not exactly booming, but having this low growl to it.

"Uh, back to the village?" Grace squeaked nervously and he started moving across the stone, gold coins and jewels that were stuck to his belly coming off as he slithered to us.

"I think not," he rumbled and moved his serpentine neck back, "I think it is time we judge whether you will live... or not."

His chest glowed with heat, fiery orange color fading into existence from beneath his scales and growing up his neck before having it at the back of his mouth.

"So, Empyrus, Purgas, what do you choose?"

"We will not feast on the humans," Empyrus spoke first and Purgas gave a grunt in agreement.

Malgrus glared and glared at us, but one thing was certain as we all stood still, we weren't going out without him attacking.

"How unfortunate," he spoke and started moving back, "it seems I will have to make the decision myself."

His glow faded away, but returned in a brief second.

"How do you choose to die!"

He shot his head forward, but we jumped back right as his mouth snapped where we stood.

"Malgrus!" Purgas roared, but the fire dragon ignored him, swinging a clawed hand around.

His wing extended and nearly sent us flying if we hadn't jumped over it.

"Die mortals!" he roared and breathed a plume of fire, burning the stone and anything else that got touched by it.

"You will cease this madness!" Empyrus snapped and smashed her hand on his neck, but this time he forced her off.

He swung his arm and sent her stumbling back into a pillar. His barbed tail came up and slapped Purgas in the face, sending him down into the gold.

"I will not be commanded by weak imbeciles!" he boomed and opened up his wing arms, stretching out the pale red leathery wings and crimson spines.

He flew off the stone outcropping, over us and down towards the valley/sea of gold where he landed on another stone outcropping, facing us.

"My teeth are swords!" he boomed, smashing his hand on a pile of gold, clenching it. "My claws are spears!"

We backed up as the glow in his chest and in his mouth returned.

"And my wings," he paused to glare at us. "Are a hurricane!"

He swung both his arms up, extended the wings, and smashed them back down as he breathed fire, shooting the whole column-like inferno at us. Natsu's dragon breath was like a thin tornado coming out of his mouth, this dragon's own breath was like a massive pillar of fire that turned into a cloud of explosions that kept expanding.

"Get down!" Empyrus yelled as she got over us, shielding us from the fire.

Her wings, large and curved with leathery feathers kept us from feeling the heat, if only for a second as the fire poured over us. Suddenly, Purgas appeared and opened his mouth, letting out a roar as a blast of condensed purple gas shot out. It was like a hose, shooting a torrent of water, but this gas, apparently explosive gas because it acted like Malgrus' fire. Both dragon breaths created a massive explosion and eventually both dragons stopped.

"You've gone mad, Malgrus," Empyrus spoke, brushing off soot and ash from her back.

"No, oh mighty dragon of light, I am very sane and very angry!" he boomed and turned around. "If it was the village that sent these humans into my mountain, then it will be I who pays them a visit!"

With that, the fire dragon turned around, crawling across the stone, then gold towards the exit.

"No!" we screamed and he stopped, just stopped and stood there for a moment before his serpentine head curled, turning his head towards us.

"You are for them?" he questioned, his mouth slowly opening in an inquisitive look.

"Y-yes," I said, getting some hope that maybe he'd cut this out, "those people are innocent, they're just regular people, just regular families with parents and kids. They don't deserve anything bad!"

He stared at me for a moment before his mouth closed and his burning orange eye narrowed.

"Good," Malgrus spoke, "then you can watch them die!"

With that, he turned back and started crawling again. The mountain shook with every strike of his clawed hands or feet hitting the ground and his underbelly slithering on the ground.

"Don't do this, Malgrus! The humans do not deserve death!" Empyrus roared as she flew towards him.

Grace turned into her air form and grabbed me, flying us towards the dragons as Purgas and Happy followed.

"You do not command me, Empyrus. I am Malgrus, the Terrible!"

"And we are the balance!" Purgas boomed as he landed in front of the crimson dragon.

From what I could see now, the dragon of darkness held a pretty close resemblance to what Natsu depicted Igneel as.

"You will back down or else!"

"Else what? We have been over this, Purgas," he growled and started moving left to right in a mocking manner. "Both you and your sister have sworn to never truly harm either dragon or innocent human. I, however, have never sworn such an oath and therefore the ultimate force of desolation!"

"But we will stop you from leaving this mountain!" he roared and aimed his head up, firing his dragon breath.

Empyrus joined him, firing a breath of white magical energy with streams of gold spiraling around it. Both dragon breaths blasted apart the roof above Malgrus and he gave a cry of surprise. Stepping back, standing on his hind legs the crimson dragon tried to get away as both dragons melted stone and raw gold and poured rubble upon him. We flew back as more rubble came down, burying Malgrus.

With one last roar, he disappeared underneath the dust and stone, just gone. Both dragons of light and dark turned their heads to me now, both holding looks of weariness.

"We are sorry..." Empyrus trailed off as she looked at me, "that you had to witness that tragedy."

"He was a big meany!" Happy remarked loudly and the two dragons sighed before slowly walking over to us on all four of their legs, their sixth limbs falling back onto their backs.

"He was only angered, enraged," Purgas spoke as he put a clawed finger up to his chin, "but at last he will rest in peace."

"But you swore not to harm dragons, right?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He had forgotten that we swore to never truly harm an innocent dragon," Empyrus answered and we sighed in relief for some reason.

"So... why are you here?" I asked and they looked at each other.

"We have resided here for some time," the dark dragon began and moved to stand at the entrance to the sea of gold. "After the call went out for all our kind to disappear, we came to this mountain once owned by one of your human's magic guilds."

"Magic guild? I've never heard of a guild in a mountain."

"It was a fairly old guild," Empyrus said and nodded at the large stalactite with the star symbol on it. "Your people knew them as the Star Legion."

"Star Legion?"

"Yes, as far as we knew they were once famed, but after some internal struggle they disbanded," Purgas stated and moved his head to look at the gold. "How unfortunate it was for them to leave behind their treasure. This is what drew Malgrus here and we were drawn by him."

"So, you guys went into hiding here?" Grace asked and they all nodded.

From the light of the moon pouring into the area we were in from the massive doors we had opened to get in, we could get a better look at the pair.

Empyrus was just like Acnologia, tall, large, large bird like wings with leathery feathers and a barbed tail plus a mastodonic look. Her scales that covered her upper body were white like snow with the light blue markings going across them. The white dragon's eyes glowed blue, but she had a more gentle look to her than Acnologia did. Her voice reminded me of the First Master, kind and caring.

His head was triangular with horns and fins on the sides of his head, scales colored pitch black and the rest was a grey. Crimson markings went over the black tales and his wings were like Malgrus', just like bat wings. He resembled the kind of dragon Igneel was, or what I assumed from Natsu's description. His eyes glowed red with power and his voice was low, strong, and filled with a sort of compassion.

Both their claws and teeth were pure white and their bodies had gold and jewels embedded in it, probably from their long naps in the golden sea.

"So, what now?" I asked and they looked out at the door.

"Well, seeing as we are causing harm to the humans nearby, I believe it is time we search for a new home," the dark dragon answered and began moving, walking up next to his sister. "It has been an honor, Lucy Heartfilia. May you walk the blessed path."

I nodded, not quite sure what he meant by 'blessed path', but I went with it. However, before they could reach the door, something happened. The stone rubble shook and in an instant, Malgrus erupted from it.

"Argh!" he roared, his voice cracking in a booming tone as he broke free while feeling pain, I guess. "Blessed path? Blessed path!" he continued to boom as he began crawling at a fast pace. "These humans will walk the path to extinction!"

At the moment he finished his sentence, he burst through the stone wall, breaking through the exit. Rubble flew and clouds of dust filled the air as he landed outside. Then, he jumped up, extending his wings as he twirled, and then he began to fly.

"Oh no," Empyrus gasped as we watched the crimson dragon disappear into the night, a shadow that barely blended into the dark blue of the sky.

"Stop him!" I shouted, but they shook their head with a depressed expression, both of them.

"We are sorry, but now he is outside of our domain. By fighting him, we would endanger the village," Purgas mournfully spoke and turned towards me, keeping his eye locked on me. "However, there may be a way."

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered, walking back as the two dragons walked towards us.

"You can defeat him," Empyrus said and raised a clawed finger to point at me. "We will give you the means to do so."

"B-but he's a dragon! A big, fire breathing dragon!" I shouted and they nodded before lifting off the ground, wings flapping and keeping them afloat.

"Prepare yourself child," the female dragon spoke and launched herself.

I screamed as I put up my arms to protect myself, but suddenly, she disappeared. I blinked, but then Purgas did the same and in a flash he was gone. Both dragons had flown through me like ghosts, but they just disappeared into me... wait, into me? Into me!

Immediately, once that thought was finished, I felt pain erupt in me like my blood was lava and burning knives were being shoved down into my stomach. My arms glowed, markings burning into them like invisible brands were on them.

On my right arm, a set of curved, intersecting lines that spun and smoothly ran up my arm to my shoulder. They burned a bright, luminous blue as they continued to sear into my skin. The pattern went over my right arm, just making this intricate pattern of curves and sharp ends.

On my left arm, a set of sharp, blade like markings appeared. Burning a searing orange color, I continued screaming as the markings just branded my arms. These markings were more... sharp, more blade like, taking on the shape of sharpened ends and evil looks.

In mere moments, I passed out, just slipping into darkness.

* * *

"Lucy!"

"Lucy!"

"Lucy, wake up!"

My eye snapped open and I shot up, on the ground with a sore body. I groaned, rubbing my head, but when my eyes caught sight of the markings running up and down my arm I started freaking out.

"Wha-what! What happened to me!" I screamed in fear and confusion, rubbing at them.

"We already tried doing that, Lushy," I heard and turned to see Happy standing next to me, Grace also standing with him. "The dragons disappeared after they gave you those markings.

I felt my mouth open and form an 'o' out of surprise, but soon it was replaced with terror when I remembered the dragons. Two were gone, but the third was still heading towards the village.

"The village!" I shouted and jumped to my feet, running towards the massive breach where Malgus had torn through stone to get through.

Rubble lay everywhere with the walkway seemingly unstable. Dust was still in the air and the wall was broken with an enormous hole in it. Outside, I watched in horror as a shadow descended upon the village. I guess fate was the real thing that woke me up because we all witnessed a pillar of fire erupt rows of houses in flames. None of us could see the people running and screaming right now, but we knew they were and that just spurred us into action.

"Time to slay a dragon," I said and started running outside.

* * *

**Yet another cliffhanger**

**Dang**

**I guess we'll have to wait for the conclusion in the next chapter**

**So guys**

**Give me your thoughts**

**I want to know how to improve or if I'm doing it right**

**So anyways**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Sincerely,  
Lord Revan Flame**


	4. Malgrus the Terrible

**Hello again everyone**

**So Chapter 4**

**Lucy vs the mighty Malgrus, dragon of fire, the terrible, the stupendous, the dragon I based off of the amazing Smaug played by Benedict Cumberbatch!**

**So, yeah**

**Just imagine the description and whatnot, then imagine Peter Jackson Smaug's inquisitive and malevolent personality.**

**So anyways**

**We've got some OCs that will enter the playing field throughout the story**

**For now, we just have Grace**

**I know not if Lucy will be in Fairy Tail or join another guild  
(P.S.- I ain't doing Sabertooth, to me, they're a bunch of imbeciles that I hate)**

**Now, let there be fire!**

* * *

The night was dark, it was cold and long. The stars in the sky glistened and shined brightly with the moon as the lake calmly washed over the wooden poles that kept the large docks atop the lake. People walked around, holding baskets of food or simply standing against wooden walls as they talked. Then the oddest thing occurred, the water became calmer until it was still, the waves moving around the village. Few people noticed, but soon everyone noticed the stars and moon dim across a line as the birds and bugs that sang grew silent.

It was deafening as they all stood in silence and waited to see what would happen, then it did happen. A guttural roar like that of a crocodile's emanated from above and all eyes searched the skies for the source. In an instant, a shadow swooped above and the people yelled in surprise. Earlier the quakes had become more frequent and spiked at a climax, opening up the earth and consuming a whole building. Few within the area had be killed, but most survived. After that, everything came to a halt and the townspeople felt as if the stability of their land had become once more stable.

That was mere minutes ago, now, now a new threat was here. They all watched the skies, hoping to catch another glimpse of the mysterious creature and when they did, they screamed. People ran in all directions, headed for boats or the thresholds of the village's walls. Belongings were thrown into carts and children carried to the nearest safe haven. However, there would be no safe haven, there would only be wanton death that night.

The guttural growl came again and everyone froze, watching as the shadow swooped down again and everyone saw the light. The light burning bright orange from the creature's chest and if looked close enough, the person who observed would see the light of a burning heart seeping through blood red scales. With a single reptilian roar he let loose a blast of fiery death. An inferno came down upon them as the sound of its roar rang out. Buildings turned into burning skeletons, people were reduced to ash and bones, and the village was set ablaze like a torch.

"Men of this village!" a voice bellowed from above as the shadow circled, coming around to burn another street. "You have been charged with intrusion and attempted theft!"

Another blaze set another two rows of homes on fire, burning through wood and breaking into the houses instantly with the sheer force of each blast. Unlike the streams of fire from the wizards who could wield the element, this fire was far different. Instead of single streams or tornado like blasts, this fire was larger than streams, a thick river of flames that became a burning cloud of destruction. The dragon's breath exploded across the village streets or atop the water and lighting even that on fire with its magic properties.

"Your sentence! Death, by fire!"

Across the lake, Lucy Heartfilia sat upon the driver's seat, charging the magic mobile to get them around the lake. Dust clouds went up behind them as they drove, but they could not arrive fast enough to stop the dragon's onslaught. She moved her attention for only a second to turn her gaze from the ground ahead towards the village. They grew to the size of the magic mobile's wheels as she watched the evil she had unleashed tear apart the home of many with its power.

Fire and death rained down upon the home of men and women that night. It was lucky it was a fairly large village as the dragon had stayed to eradicate sections at a time. Most of the villagers had retreated to the unharmed areas, but could not leave as this place was at the edge of the lake. There they stood, watching as the dragon burnt down their homes and destroyed all they knew.

Suddenly, however, a new blast of fire shot up and struck the beast.

"What?" Malgrus roared from the skies, flapping his wings and snarling in rage.

Grace stood atop the magic mobile, feet slightly melted into the hood to keep her on. Bandages were wrap around her torso with a cropped, red leather jacket on top of it. She wore tattered denim shorts and orange high-tops as she held her ground on the metal roof. Her hair colored scarlet with orange streaks was put in a ponytail that flew in the wind. A red bow decorated with flames tied up her fiery hair, keeping it from flapping wildly behind her.

In this fire form, she spouted great blasts of fire up into the sky at the dragon. Being the dragon of fire, Malgrus felt nothing but his own essence smashing into his scales, but it did the trick in distracting him.

"Why not use water?" Happy asked from next to Lucy.

"She said she can't send water that far, but the fire will keep going," the blonde mage answered as their friend continued firing.

Thrusting her fists forward, she sent fireball after fireball at the crimson menace, but they had little effect other than offending him. He snarled, glaring as they sent _his_ own element back at _him_, _he_, the would be king of flame! With a great roar that resonated throughout the burning town, Malgrus dove.

He swooped down and shot his power at them, burning a great trench through a row of homes. The dragon breath ignited the ground and nearly destroyed the magic mobile. Fortunately, Lucy had halted the car and Grace had hastily changed into her water form, sending up a shield of liquid to halt the flames. When they halted, they looked above to see Malgrus flying high up into the sky as to flip over and dive once more.

Quickly acting, Lucy sent Happy into the village to rescue villagers with Grace as she herself began summoning her spirits.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" she shouted and her grumpy spirit burst forth from the lake.

"Now this is just an insult!" the water spirit yelled as she sent a wave to wash out the dragon fire sitting atop the water. "You better have a goo-"

"Shut up!" Lucy screamed at her and for once the water bearer obeyed, well more of stopped in surprise at her contractor's sudden rage. "Open! Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!"

The horse costume wearing bowman appeared out of his gate, saluting with his right hand as his left held his prized bow.

"Moshi moshi!" he called, but Lucy ignored him as well as Aquarius' confused look.

Pointing up at the sky, she sent their gazes at the malevolent dragon headed straight for them.

"Stop him!" she ordered and the spirits wasted no time.

Out of either fear or obedience, Aquarius swung her urn and with it sent geysers of the lake water up into the sky. Swinging his body and swerving about in the air, Malgrus kept his glare set on the insignificant blonde human who dared to attack him. He was like a flying serpent, slithering through the sky as he continued downwards. However, at the last second he changed course, heading to his right... straight into the heart of the town.

With a loud crash, Lucy covered her head as fire and burning objects flew above, landing around her. Looking up, her eyes widened in fear as flames danced around the dragon. Malgrus smiled, his long, reptilian head making it all the more terrifying. His face was not soft, nor was it fleshy, no, it was scales and bone, giving him the resilient look and actual strength of an apex predator. He opened his mouth, rows of white swords in his upper and lower jaw.

"Well, it seems you have the audacity to continue challenging me," he spoke, his baritone, reptilian voice sending terror into her heart. "Will you continue your little charade of playing hero? Or shall you die now? Either option will only lead to one conclusion, fire!"

He raised his head aloft his serpentine neck, bending it back as he took on a superior stance. His right hand was on the ground, four fingers gripping earth and stone, opposable thumb included. Each finger ended in a long claw, like spears that were mostly blades. Before they clattered on stone, now they cut into it and carved it apart. His left hand rested on a building that seemed mostly intact, but it was revealed to be burning from within the moment he smashed it into the ground.

"Well then? Will you try to escape the flames? Please do, running prey always amuses me," he laughed with a sadistic smirk and Lucy stepped back, but quickly regained her courage.

"I won't run," Lucy claimed, using the harsh words thrown at her by her ex-teammates to spur her golden heart.

"Then you will die with the rest of these pathetic villagers!"

With that last word, the dragon opened up his wings, raising his arms into the air and stretching his bat like wings. Large leathery flaps colored a light crimson were lit by the flames around the monstrous menace. The glow within his chest shot through his scales, emitting lines of burning orange across and beneath his scales. Shooting his head forward and flapping his wings once, he sent a great gust of wind that propelled his dragon breath at the last Heartfilia.

Aquarius sent up a wall of water as Sagittarius shot several arrows. As the fired collided with the shield of liquid, each arrow flew overhead and collided with the dragon's hide. Each one broke, snapping on his scales as he watched with glee.

"I... can't... ah!" the water bearer screamed as the water exploded into flames and she was sent flying from the force, flashing back to the spirit world as she used all her magical power to stop the attack.

The flame continued on its path and the archer threw himself in front of it. Lucy was sent flying back even further than Aquarius, landing hard on the dirt as Sagittarius used his magic power to push back the pillar of fire. Everything was spinning and tilting while she felt warm, sticky liquid run down the side of her face. She wiped the blood a bit, hissing in pain once she touched the wound. She got up slowly, leaning against the magic mobile beside her.

Turning her gaze up, she was met with a smirk from the dragon. His sadistic expression conveyed all the rage and hate and joy he felt at the moment, all the glee at killing and slaughtering these innocent people. She started walking, knowing she couldn't escape this. Might as well go out as a sacrifice to buy time for the villagers.

She raised her arms, ready to stop the flames in vain as he breathed in deeply. His dragon roar emitted and a blast of fire came at her, searing pain only moments away. Her life flashed before her eyes, her birth, her mother's death, running from home, meeting Natsu, being on Team Natsu, all their crazy adventures, and then being dropped for being weak... this is really how it ends?

Suddenly, she felt power course through her, new power unlike anything she ever felt. It wasn't raw, but it was strong, as strong as the power she felt from Master Makarov when he used his titan magic to fight Acnologia. Opening her eyes, she watched as the burning orange and fiery red light came closer, but her eyes were quickly drawn to her marked arms.

On her right arm, the fluid and smooth lines glowed golden while on her left arm they glowed a bright red like fire. Within in an instant, two magic circles came from her open palms and a being ran from the left. A pattern of sharp, almost evil looking markings that appeared on the magic circle gave way for a thin man in black cloth and a black cloak that flew forward with translucent, skeletal wings like those of a ghost. His cloak and black cloth clung to his thin body, but he wasn't skeletal thin, more like he was actually that size. In both hands he gripped a large, intricate scythe with a blade made of a pitch black metal with dark steel as the shaft and black cloth wrapping where he gripped it.

The mysterious spirit swung his scythe, cutting straight through the dragon breath and dissipating it into nothing. His attack did not seem to exhaust him, neither did it stop him from thrusting a hand forward and sending a burst of shadows at the beast. The attack disappeared before it hit Malgrus and it was only after Lucy noticed the dragon's surprise did she realize it was only to falter him.

"What?" Malgrus gasped, his reptilian tone giving it a husky aspect as he looked from left to right as where the fire had dissipated. His shock and surprise soon turned into rage as he fired another dragon breath, using even more might than before.

Lucy watched with awe as the raven winged man landed softly, then slammed the end of his scythe into the ground. The shaft of dark steel cracked the earth, but he did not falter as he stood there, only stared forward as the fire bounced off his pitch black cloth. The magic circle in her right hand glowed intensely as another being appeared, this newcomer a young woman who had seemed to just enter her adulthood.

Her curved, generous body was clothed in white cloth and golden armor, wings like those of a dove on her back as she wielded nothing but the glowing blue markings on her exposed arms. If Lucy were not in a life threatening situation, she might've thought how the men would goggle and drool at the small derriere covered in white cloth or her decent sized chest, but at the moment all she could think about was how holy she appeared.

The angel like being raised her arms and the markings on either limb glowed brighter as a massive magic circle appeared before her. Glowing luminous blue with markings that moved clockwise in and around the circle, it was a glorious sight at the moment. Malgrus watched in shock and confusion, looking from one newcomer to the other before narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, I see," he growled, watching the trio with a glare. "Those fools, Empyrus and Purgas gave you their power, didn't they?"

Lucy stepped back, knowing these two people she apparently summoned could probably deal with this.

"Orders, master?" the angelic being questioned with a voice like honey, so innocent and Lucy blinked, shocked at the words.

"W-what?"

"What would you have us do?" the thin man asked, his voice gravely and ancient.

"Uh, um..." Lucy trailed off as her thoughts shot around in her head, but they all came to a halt and reorganized as she saw the crimson creature start to move.

Malgrus smashed one clawed hand down on a building, reducing it to ash, burnt wood, and fire. His other hand did the same to another building and it continued as he crawled across the ground. His hind legs, while not long like his arms, they were large and muscular, smashing footprints into the dirt and dragging along any remnants of anything stepped on. His serpentine neck kept still, holding his head that bore an enraged expression as he quickly moved towards them.

"Stop him," she murmured and took a more courageous stance, "take him down!"

My new spirits nodded and the girl turned to the man.

"Brother?" she called and he took a stance with his scythe.

"Hold him still, I will lay the blow," he replied and shot up into the sky with his ghostly wings.

The girl stood her ground, moving her legs slightly apart while putting her right hand forward and drawing her left back. Malgrus kept going, his movement becoming faster and faster as he approached the two.

"Die! Like your kin!" he bellowed with pure, unadulterated rage before roaring causing a colossal dragon breath to emit from his mouth.

He did not stand still as he breathed fire though, no, he swung his head and flooded everything before him in a blaze of burning death, bathing anything and anyone in front of him. The girl jumped forward, thrusting both arms up as if pulling something out of the earth and suddenly a large shield of luminous blue magical energy appeared in front of her and Lucy. The celestial mage watched as her newest spirit protected her, but felt terror as the shield began to crack.

The girl was gritting her teeth, keeping herself form crying out as her feet was being pushed back. Small trenches in the dirt being made as Malgrus' most powerful attack pushed her back. Malgrus did not close his gaping maw as he continued to breath his blazing river. Lights colored orange and red and yellow danced across anything that stood.

By now, most of the town was burnt or still burning, homes crashing or had already collapsed into burnt wood and ash. The survivors had left the village, watching from afar as the Fairy Tail wizard stared down her terrible foe with a newcomer. Happy watched in terror and shock, unable to move from his position atop the wooden wall with Grace standing next to him.

"Death from above!" a yell came and Malgrus' burning eyes looked up as he continued his onslaught, seeing a small shadow come down.

He quickly drew his head up and moved the inferno in the way of the first spirit, turning his black cloak bright orange as the flames bathed him. The arrogant dragon, however, received a surprise as the spirit slashed an opening to escape the pillar of fire. Diving further, he slammed the end of his scythe's shaft into the dragon's snout. Malgrus was stunned momentarily as pain overrode his rage.

Gripping a crimson scaled, clawed hand on the end of his snout, he roared in pain. The mysterious man descended after that, landing next to his apparent sister and new master.

"What did you do?"

"Every dragon has a sensitive spot between their nostrils," the black cloaked man answered, leveraging his scythe on his shoulder in a relaxed manner. "It's like the bridge of our noses, hit it hard enough and you feel it."

It was only several moments after he spoke that Malgrus recovered, glaring at them. He let one of his reptilian roars out and used another dragon breath, this one less powerful than the previous as that one was one he used all his strength in. The blast was easily cut in half by the first spirit's scythe and following that the second spirit flew up. The young girl flew swiftly, pulling her arms up as they glowed and suddenly a sword comprised of magical energy glowing luminous blue was in her hands.

She attempted to slash down, but the dragon had seen it coming. Retracting his wings, he swung his right arm, fire consuming his four fingered fist.

"Fire dragon iron fist," Lucy murmured as she recognized the attack.

The girl's attack was deflected by his own and right after that he planted the fist into the ground before spinning. His barbed tail came, slashing at the girl who blocked with another magic energy shield. He slammed both clawed hands down, shaking the earth and causing cracks to appear where lava began to rise.

"I control fire itself, mortals!" he boomed, smiling in sadistic glee as the molten earth came closer to the surface. "Any and all aspects of _my_ element our mine to control!"

The angel came back down, grabbing Lucy and flying her up as the ghost winged one also flew with them. Magma consumed the ground and ate the magic mobile. Trees were instantly set ablaze and turned into fuel for the molten earth.

"How do we stop him?" the Celestial mage breathed in desperation and suddenly the lithe arms around her waist grew tighter.

She looked up at the spirit holding her who had removed one arm to point at the dragon's chest.

"The fire dragon's heart is its only weakness, but it is protected by his scales that are stronger than any known metal," she spoke, answering her question, but also adding more despair.

"So how do we take him down?"

"Trauma," the death look-a-like stated, spinning his scythe in his hands, "we may not be able to break through his scales or hide, but we can break what's inside."

Lucy smiled and nodded as an idea came to mind, ready to end this long struggle. As they dived down, the sun rose over the far off mountains, dawn's light claiming the land. Malgrus glared up at them before extending his wings and began to rise off the ground. Both forces flew at each other from above and below.

With a scream, Lucy pulled out her whip and swung just as they flew past the dragon. The whip wrapped around the dragon's closed maw and he was stunned in shock at the sudden closing of his only slightly ajar mouth. He tried tearing off the whip, but the girl and man who had been summoned grabbed his arms, holding both of them back and causing him to plummet.

Lucy closed her eyes as she fell, her life once more flashing before her eyes. Her death did not come, however, as a small blue cat with white wings flew up and caught her.

"Happy!"

"Hi Lushy!" the cat greeted as he flew her slightly up to slow their descent. "You beat the dragon!"

He was right and Lucy knew it as she watched the crimson creature crash into the ground, flattening a whole section of the village. The monstrous menace was dead, finally dead and now every villager was cheering. Grace ran up to Lucy as Happy set her down on the ground.

People gathered around her, patting her arms or letting children hug her. Women were kissing her forehead, men kissing her hands, and everyone was just congratulating her.

"You!"

Lucy looked down in surprise as the short leader of the village ran up to her, his face red with anger.

"You made that dragon attack us, didn't you!"

People murmured and looked at her with confusion as the little man continued his rant.

"This was all a trick, some kind of sick joke! You wanted to kill us all so you told the dragon to come after us!"

Hands went forward to grab Lucy and she stepped back in fear, but instead of grabbing her they grabbed the short man.

"We've had enough of your greed!" people jeered and dragged him off to who knows where.

* * *

"Well..." I trailed off and both my friends shrugged. "I guess we did it."

"Yeah, so... what now?" Grace asked and this time it was Happy and I who shrugged.

"Hey Lucy?" I looked down at happy as he tugged on my sock. "Where'd your spirits go?"

I blinked in confusion until I realized he was asking about those two spirits I accidentally summoned. We all searched the skies, but I didn't see any young girl in white or thin man in black. All I found was a dark sky in a blanket of smoke and grey clouds.

"I don't kno-"

I didn't get to finish as my arms glowed again and the magic circles appeared. Out of them came portals and out of those came the spirits.

"Apologies, master," the girl spoke as she bowed slightly, "we were forced to retreat as our magic ran out. The dragon was one of our hardest opponents."

"W-wait, who are you guys and where did you come from?" I asked, just done with all the surprises today.

"I am Evangelica, simply Evangelica," she introduced, bowing slightly once more before straightening up to gesture at her brother, "and he is Shaze."

"Sha'ze, Shh-Ah-Zay!" the elder sibling yelled in frustration and placed a near skeletal hand up to his face. "Forgive my sister, she is more blunt as she is effective in battle. We are, er- hm, how should I explain this."

"Beings tied to the elemental balance of light and dark," Evangelica suggested and he snapped his fingers, pointing at his younger sister.

"Yes, that's it. Before we were just a normal pair of siblings, then the dragons took us in," Sha'ze explained while waving his hand in a casual manner. "Empyrus trained Eve here with Sacred Light magic, I got trained by Purgas with Sacred Dark magic."

"Wait, isn't dark magic evil?"

"No, no it isn't," he stated, poking my forehead with a bony finger. "That's black magic, that kind of evil puts the world out of balance. Light and dark magic keeps it in check."

"So, you guys are Celestial Spirits?" I questioned again and they looked at each other, as if having some kind of telepathic conversation.

"Yes, in definition, I would suppose," the Evangelica confirmed and looked at the sky.

"How're you Celestial Spirits though? I thought the dragons gave you to Lucy, and you don't have keys too!" Happy exclaimed and Sha'ze began explaining.

"We do have a key, that's our new master," the Sacred Dark magic user explained, "and as for how we are Celestial Spirits, well, you see... hm..."

"Empyrus was the Sacred Dragon of Light," Evangelica spoke up, hands behind her back and head bent back slightly to look up at my face, "and Purgas was the Sacred Dragon of Darkness. Both of them represented all forms of light and dark including the stars in the sky and the black void that keeps them there."

"Oh, well, I think we get it," I said and the two Celestial siblings nodded.

"Anymore questions?" Sha'ze asked and I thought on that and finally got one.

"Okay, where did Purgas and Empyrus go?" I asked and they looked at each other again, this time with pained faces.

"We... we do not know," Evangelica answered with a slightly cracking voice. "That was a secret they never shared with us. All we know is that the dragons were ordered to leave humans to their mortal affairs."

"Indeed."

We all froze as that raspy, reptilian voice spoke. Slowly, I turned around and watched with fear as Malrgus' eye opened revealing his burning orange eye with a canyon of a pupil, like an intricately designed slit.

"Hello," he greeted with rage and seething hate, "I see both Empyrus and Purgas spent no time in giving you the power to stop me."

"Y-you're... you're alive!" I yelled in terror and he rumbled with laughter, not moving his body, but just his mouth to speak and his eye to look.

"Yes, I live, did you think you could kill me? A dragon?" he inquired and I shook my head causing him to laugh again. "Good, you have common sense, now let me tell you, Lucy Heartfilia, that I owe you a debt."

"Uh, owe me?"

"Yes, out of the many dragons and men and monsters who have fought me, only you have been successful in defeating me," he spoke in his ancient, baritone and reptilian voice, holding his oddly charismatic charm to it. "I owe you a debt for it is honorable of a dragon of my power to do so."

"Oh, well, I guess you could give us a ri-"

"I think not," he spoke and began to rise, rubble and burnt wood falling off his black spinal spines, "the debt is repayed with I obliging your earlier request. I shall leave this land and all its inhabits be, but I will roam this kingdom of Fiore and I will one day feast upon your flesh."

With that he began to move and I could hear gasps or screams from outside of town, but I ignored them.

"Wait, can you teach me how to use this... this... new magic?" I asked and he looked down with a smile.

"The power gifted to you is strong, Fairy Tail wizard," he snarled and I stepped back as his serpentine neck moved his long head towards me. His horns gleamed in the light and his crimson scales began to be far more visible in the sun's rays. "Even without attempting to sense your magical power, I can feel it washing over me. Raw power, emanating from your core, a raw power only refined when used!"

"So, it's dragon slayer magic?" I asked and he began laughing this hearty, humor filled laugh that shot terror into all our hearts since it was also laced with malevolence and pitiful amusement.

"No, no it is not," he said and leaned his head towards me again. "You summoned two spirits known as the Angel and the Demon. A sibling pair of children Empyrus and Purgas stumbled upon and cared for, but they did not teach them to wield the magic to slay our kind, they instead gave them the power to live as they had been dying."

I looked behind me to see both Sha'ze and Evangelica squirming, holding their hands or twiddling fingers.

"Those two became Celestial Spirits, spirits gifted to you, Celestial Mage," he sneered and moved his head back, "but that was not the only power you have now. No there is another, the power over light and dark, a power that you will need."

"I will need?"

"Yes," he breathed looking up into the dark sky still filled with smoke, "a darkness is coming. I can feel it in the fire, sense it in the earth, taste it in the air and water."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to say, that you are alone in this coming conflict," he stated and flapped his wings, flying up and opening his mouth. "I will need a feast before I go."

Instantly, all the fires still raging began moving towards Malgrus as he consumed them. Just like Natsu, he feasted on the flames and soon every single speck of the burning element was gone leaving behind ashes and burnt stuff. With that said and eaten, he flew off into the beyond, out of our sight and hopefully out of our lives.

* * *

**Done**

**So, there's the conclusion**

**I really made this action packed, didn't I?**

**Well, I love it  
**

**Malgrus by far is one of my favorite creations  
Because  
1- He's based off Smaug  
2- He's a friggin' dragon  
3- He's evil as flip!**

**So anyways, I loved making this**

**Christmas season is coming around so I hope you all have that winter holiday  
Which ever one you celebrate**

**And with that said**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow  
**

**Sincerely,  
Lord Revan Flame**


End file.
